re: Kingdom Hearts 2
by icefire5689
Summary: Rated T for some action violence. Org. XIII has been really quiet lately, but when a plot starts to rise, it sends Sora and his friends into another adventure.
1. beginning

_I don't own kingdom hearts or any of the characters for that matter… :( The story is based off of the kingdom hearts series, the whole overall plot line is somewhat the same as in Kingdom Hearts 2, but with some changes, extra adventures and plots along the way to the finish (such as Roxas and Namine being there). This chapter is where some of the characters are introduced and some of the plot line. The story here doesn't take place at the beginning of kingdom hearts 2. It starts in on its own place. The story does not follow the exact lines as the game. You will see members of the organization alive that were killed off in Chain of Memories or other characters that supposedly died, there. The reason for people still being here and other unexplained plots will be revealed later on in the story. If you were to choose a spot it starts off toward the game, it would be about midpoint. [basically, they do know about the organization and what they are up to, but not too much else. it will be explained!] Enjoy! ^_^_

_What to know for this chapter on: (this may help later in the story to know) Since Sora is connected to Roxas, they can talk to each other in their heads (kinda like they did in the game) they can each do it to kairi and namine as well. Only them because they are connected, plus they have nobodies. They can also track each other if necessary or block it._

Sora laid down on his bed, putting his arms behind his head, smiling to himself. So much had happened to him since he woke up in Twilight Town just awhile ago. He got to start another adventure. New worlds, the Organization, meeting the gang at Twilight Town, finding his friends…

But suddenly everything had seemed to quiet down for awhile. Sure, there were heartless here and there, and he did his usual check-up rounds on other worlds, but nothing too serious had been happening lately...

Sora quickly snapped out of thought as a large black portal appeared in his room by his door. He quickly jumped up on his feet and stared at it, "Hey what are you-?"

As he took a step closer he heard a familiar laugh and saw Roxas step out, smiling."Are you still not used to that?" he teased.

Sora relaxed and slumped back down on his bed."Not yet," he said honestly. Sora was glad he met his other, Roxas. The kid seemed like a tragedy with what he told happened at the beginning and was kind of quiet at first, but he opened back up a little once Sora introduced him to the gang at Twilight Town.

"But I don't like how you and Riku can always pop in and out as you please. You can at least knock or something. Plus, portals are cheating. I don't see why you guys always seem to have to use them. _Plus_, I don't exactly trust any strange dark spirally thing."

"You're just jealous that you can't do it." Sora rolled his eyes. Like he hadn't heard that one before. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Believe what you want."

"Nice recovery," Roxas said while stepping over a few piles of Sora's dirty clothes. Sora laughed at his weak attempt. "Are you ready to go back? Kairi, Riku and the others are already there waiting."

"Go where-? Oh, right, the Usual Spot. Okay sure, I'll go get the gummi-" Roxas stopped Sora, who was heading straight for the door, by making a portal appear only a few feet away. Roxas shook his head. "We are not gonna go in that tiny little thing. In ya go." He gestured to the swirling dark cloud.

"Oh, shut it. The gummi ship work's okay." He didn't like it when he talked about his gummi ship. He didn't like it all that much but couldn't bash it either, seeing it was all he really had to get from place to place. Roxas motioned again for him to come, then walked inside. Sora looked up at the ceiling then back at the spiraling blackness Roxas disappeared into. "Okay, fine…" he took a small breath and walked inside.

***

Sora timidly took a step forward. It was pitch black and he had no idea where to go. He groped around in the darkness, trying to find a wall, a door- anything. "Roxas?" He took another baby-step and was immediately jerked back hard, into the other direction. "Hey-!" Sora felt the ground underneath him disappear and he fell down. He faintly heard the sound of people gasping and then suddenly crashed onto a cold, hard floor. He looked up to see Kairi extending her hand to him.

He looked up and smiled. "I meant to do that,"

"Sure you did. You scared everyone pretty bad," she laughed.

"Sorry about that." He looked back down and took her hand. "Thanks," he muttered, as she helped him up. He quickly scanned the room. Practically everyone was there. Pence, and Olette were sitting on the couch, leaning over to see who dropped in. They gave Sora a wave and went back to finishing their ice cream. Riku, who entered into the Usual Spot just seconds after Sora, was slightly leaning against the entrance. He gave Sora a small wave. "Nice," he said, smiling slightly. Sora moved on.

Hayner went back to throwing some darts with Roxas, who gave Sora a weak smile.

"Guess I must have tripped," Sora said with a small laugh.

"Guess so," Roxas replied, chuckling. Sora shot him a look. _You… _Sora thought to himself. Sora heard Roxas's voice in his head. _What? It's no big deal, it was just an accident. You'll get used to it soon enough._ Sora slightly jumped. He forgot that Roxas was able to contact him and wasn't all that used to the whole idea either.

_I'm not sure I _want _to get used to it, to be honest… _Sora shook his head. "Sooo... how's everyone doing?" Hayner walked over and pulled the extra darts from the board. "A lot better when you guys started to show up. Nothing ever seems to happen here when you guys aren't around."

"That's not true Hayner," Olette frowned. "School's just started earlier this week so there is plenty to do." Hayner lazily threw a dart and groaned.

"Aah! Stop bringing up school, I swear, I'm gonna suffer from depression if I have to keep worrying about that! Man, I wish it was still summer…" He folded his arms and sat down on the heater.

"Sora." Riku said, walking up to him.

"Hm?"

"The King wanted us to meet him and DiZ-" (Roxas groaned) "-at the mansion. I'm not sure what it is exactly but it has to do with the Organization."

Sora grinned. "Okay, let's go then! Who does he want to see?"

"You, Roxas, Kairi and Namine."

"You too?"

Riku nodded, "Uh-huh." Sora, Kairi and Roxas got up and started to head out the door.

Hayner quickly jumped up and followed behind Sora. "Hey, what about me? Can I come? There's _nothing _to do here."

Sora turned around. "Uhh.. not this time Hayner, sorry," he said apologetically. It was true. It had been awhile since anything had really turned up around here, or any of the other worlds. The Org. had been kinda quiet lately, giving Sora and his friends time to relax. And whenever something did happen, Hayner wanted so much to be part of the action. "Maybe next time. How bout you go get some struggle bats out and we can struggle later, or bug Seifer?"

Hayner folded his arms and looked off to the side. "Yeah I guess.. okay, see ya." Sora nodded and headed back with the rest of the group. Riku turned and grinned back at Sora. "So, you ready for another adventure?"

Sora gave Riku a thumbs up. "You bet."

***

_Okay, so that's the introductory chapter! Not too much has happened yet, but you get to see a few of the characters. What to look forward to: more of the plot revealed, Axel, and more. Feel free to review, any input would help a lot. Thanks! :)_


	2. meetings and bad news

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. If I did, half of them wouldn't end up getting killed off in the end, Siax and Vexen would never exist..and so on. And thanks for the review, it really helps. And if anyone else has any suggestions or other input on the story feel free to let me know, it would help me out ^_^ (This is my first story, so I'm kinda new at this...) This chapter is slightly longer then the last, with the introduction to the Organization. Anyway, on with the story!_

_What to know from this chapter on: (Might come in handy later in the story :) The members of the Organization are also allowed to contact each other. The members who were finished at Castle Oblivion are still gone, as well as Xaldin. Leaving the group reduced to seven._

Lightning crashed above in the darkened sky of the World that Never Was. Rain fell, trickling down the flickering neon signs. A spiral burst of darkness formed at the end of an alleyway and a cloaked figure stepped out. He looked up toward the large castle floating above a vast crater, while pulling off his hood to reveal spiky, red hair. _Now what does he want?_ Axel let out a heavy sigh. He continued toward the stronghold and stopped at the steps of the giant skyscraper.

_Axel, it's time. _It was Xigbar.

_Another one? _One thing after another. _Alright, I'm coming.._

After the first few members were wiped out in Castle Oblivion, it left more work for the rest of the group to cover. Including him. True, a lot of that was his fault, but he didn't regret it. Axel lazily waved his hand and a portal appeared. He entered the blackness and disappeared.

***

Sora pushed open the large mansion doors and peeked inside. Light spilled in through the first floor window and shined off of the shards of glass from the broken displays. Riku put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "You can go in, you know," Riku laughed.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Sora replied, stepping inside. "Which room are we supposed to go in? Upstairs or the basement?"

"The basement's computer room is probably going to be the best bet. DiZ is usually in there working on _something_. The King should already be there waiting to meet us."

"So what's this about?" Roxas asked. Sora could tell he wasn't exactly thrilled to go back down the the computer room. He seemed to avoid it whenever possible.

"Come on!" Kairi called from the top of the stairs, motioning for them to come. Riku and Sora ran to the top of the stairs, while Roxas came at his own pace. They followed her into the library and down the stairs into the computer room. Sure enough, there was the King. He greeted the group with a smile.

"Hello, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi," the King walked forward and shook each of their hands individually as he said their names. "Thank you for coming. There is something we need to discuss."

DiZ was sitting toward the front by a three-screened monitor, typing. He didn't seem to notice their entering. Or, if he did, he didn't acknowledge any of them were there. Roxas folded his arms and stood in the back of the room. _Relax, _Sora told him. _Don't stress about it._

_Easy for you to say, _he replied, looking down at the ground. He sounded calm for someone holding a grudge. To Sora, being a nobody sounded rough. Roxas had briefly described it to him once before, '_you can't feel sorrow, happiness, any kind of emotion'. _Sora rested his hands on the back of his head and faced the King. Kairi lightly nudged Sora's arm and gestured toward Mickey. "Wha-? Oh, yeah. So, your Majesty.. uh, is there anything wrong?"

"Well," Mickey sighed and clasped his hands together. "Something is not right with some of the worlds now, and it seems to be spreading. I'm not sure what it is, but it's more then just your average heartless attack."

"Nobodies?" Riku asked.

Mickey shook his head and continued. "I wasn't sure, so I asked DiZ what he knew."

For the first time DiZ spoke. "I told him I hadn't seen any signs of a disturbance in any of the worlds," He rose from his chair. "I looked into it and something was wrong. When I arrived at the castle to inform the King of my findings, he told me that there has been several attempts in the past week to infiltrate the Cornerstone of Light. Something, or someone, is attempting to lower the castle's defenses."

"And what was it?" Kairi asked curiously.

"We never did find out," Mickey said. "But we're workin' on it. My suspicions are that it's Organization XIII again. They have been quiet lately, so maybe they've finally come out with some sort of plan. Sora, you've faced and defeated one just recently."

"Ya," Sora nodded. "Xaldin. Are they mad or something?"

"I dunno," Mickey sighed. "It could be something else entirely different as well, like Maleficent."

"What are they after?" Riku asked.

"It's not clear, but the attackers seem to be focused on reaching the Keyholes."

"The world's heart," Sora realized.

"That's right," the King nodded. "To get to the point, we would like you four to go look into it. Check around the worlds, and try to find anything you can."

"Wait a sec," Roxas interrupted. "What happened to Namine?" The room went silent. It never occurred to Sora before, that she didn't attend. Mickey looked at DiZ and back to Roxas, hesitant.

"I was going to ask you guys," Mickey said, looking down. "She was here awhile ago, and I asked her if she can go get you guys. Riku showed up, so when no one came, I sent him go go find you. I figured she was talkin' with all of you." Kairi looked from Sora to Riku will a concerned expression on her face and Roxas slowly shook his head. Riku folded his arms and looked down at the ground, as though he was thinking it over.

Sora broke the silence. "Well, let's go do something about it! Your Majesty, I'll do it," he said with a confident tone. The other three nodded in agreement.

"Great," Mickey smiled back. "I'll be doing the same. Good luck on your journey, all of you."

Sora grinned. "Okay guys, let's board the gummi-" Riku and Roxas snickered. Sora threw each of them a look.

"Okay," Mickey chuckled. "Why don't you stop at Hollow Bastion first? You can visit Leon while you are there, but be sure you see Merlin. He has a gift waiting for you."

"Awesome- I mean- thanks," Sora said.

Kairi walked up in between Sora and Riku, and put her hands on their shoulders. "Are you guys ready to go yet?" she teased.

"Ya." Sora replied.

They said their good-byes and left for the gummi ship.

***

Axel appeared in the stronghold's meeting room followed by Luxord. He glanced around at the vacant chairs in the circle. Some turn out.

"They're here," Demyx said openly.

"Very good Demyx," Xigbar said sarcastically. Axel let out a silent laugh and rolled his eyes. None of the members were very fond of Demyx. Once Vexen was gone, he quickly became the new target. It surprised them all that he turned out to be one of the surviving members. He was clueless... the only thing he seemed to be good for was being sent out to do the menial work. "Y'know, I bet that you-"

Siax narrowed his eyes. "Silence. That is enough."

Xemnas waited silently until the room fell quiet. All eyes turned to him.

"Now then," the Superior spoke. "Let us begin. Progress on Kingdom Hearts has improved.. But it is not nearly enough. Losing members has slowed our progression-"

"That's an understatement," Xigbar said under his breath. Axel nodded.

"-but help will come soon." The groups suddenly became attentive. Luxord and Xigbar began to silently converse, while Siax remained impassive.

Axel sat up in his chair. "What do you mean, 'help is coming'?" he asked with interest in his voice. All heads turned once again, to Xemnas.

"That is of no concern at this moment," He answered in his calm, monotone voice. "You know what our objective is. Once we get to it, we may move on."

"And what of Namine?" Siax asked.

"Leave her for now.. there is no need to use her yet. See to it that she is guarded so she can not escape." Siax nodded in response. Xemnas turned toward the rest of the group. "You know what to do. Demyx, I am assigning you to deal with the heartless. Axel, I need a word with you. The rest of you are dismissed." The group vanished through individual portals, leaving Axel and the Superior in the meeting room.

There was a moment of silence until the last portal disappeared. Xemnas rested his arms against the arms of the chair and looked down at Axel. "You were not successful in your efforts of disposing of him."

Axel shifted uncomfortable. _This might not go well. _

Xemnas continued. "After your defeat, he moved on as they planned for him, to complete Sora. If Sora has awakened how is he still here?"

"I don't know," Axel said, surprised it was going another direction. Maybe he was going to let it slide? "He somehow just held on or something." _I didn't exactly stick around long enough to find out, _he thought to himself.

Xemnas looked deep in thought. "Do something about it," he said, finally.

"Meaning?"

"He is still a traitor to the Organization, therefor, he must still be eliminated."

_Axel paused. Going back on the order would mean he would be finished as well, but Roxas was his friend. He said the first thing that came to his head. "Maybe he is still of use to the Organization?"_

"...Go on," Xemnas spoke with slight interest. Axel couldn't tell if he was serious or just amused, so he continued.

"Roxas hasn't done much damage yet, in fact, he might not be able to recall anything still. But we may still be able to use him for part of the plan. Having a keyblade may also speed up our progress." He let it sink in a bit, then looked to Xemnas. He seemed to be debating over whether there was a downside to it or not.

"Very well," he said. "This will be your task. I don't care how you do it, convince him, use Namine if necessary. He has one chance." A dark portal formed over Xemnas and he was gone. Axel leaned to the side of his chair, resting his head on his fist.

"Fine by me," he grinned.

***

_Hooray, you sat through an Organization meeting! What to look forward to next chapter: Hollow Bastion, and the Organization's 'help'.  
Thanks for reading, feel free to add whatever input ^_^  
_


	3. the gift

_I still don't own kingdom hearts, any of the characters, worlds, etc. :P But do, for the ones I made up (you'll see later)..  
I apologize for it taking so long to publish this chapter, I didn't get much time to work on it =/ Well, there's not much else to say.._

_Okay, with that, here's the 3rd chapter in the story :)_

Sora jumped out of the gummi ship and stretched. He helped Kairi down while Riku and Roxas jumped down.

"Tight fit..." Roxas said, stretching his arms out. Sora rolled his eyes.

Kairi walked over to a small wall and looked around at the small item shops all around the plaza. Then up at the old, worn down castle up ahead. Hollow Bastion didn't look like it use to a year ago. It seemed different then she remembered.

"It's changed," Kairi said.

Sora walked over to the wall and rested his hands on it while looking over at the view. "Yup," he said. "Leon and the others have been working on rebuilding it now."

It was silent for a moment. The two of them continued to look down at the old castle. Riku and Roxas were heading back from the small Moogle shop on the corner, stuffing their pockets with items they thought they might need later on.

Sora heard Roxas's voice in his head._ So... What are you two lovebirds doing? _

Sora panicked and wheeled around. "Um, nothing! Hehe.. I mean- cut it out Roxas!"

Sora paused. Kairi was staring at Sora with a confused expression on her face. Riku seemed to be fighting the urge to burst out laughing and Roxas gave Sora a weak smile.

"He-ey!" A voice called out, breaking the silence.

All heads turned toward the Moogle shop. There was Yuffie, smiling and waving frantically at the group.

"Yuffie!" Sora ran to go greet her. Kairi followed and the three started chatting. Riku looked at Roxas and shrugged, then they both darted off toward the shop again.

"How are you all doing?" Yuffie grinned.

Sora gave a thumbs up. "Great."

"Excellent. So, who are all your friends here? Wait a sec, let me guess, this is _her_ right?"

Sora blushed and Kairi giggled.

"N-no! Aah, not you too!" Sora slumped.

"So it is! Kairi, it's great to see you again!"

Sora quickly cut in. "And this is Riku, and Roxas."

Roxas gave a slight wave.

"Well," Yuffie said putting her hands on her hips. "You guys want to head over to Merlin's? Everyone else should be there."

"Yeah, c'mon guys!" Sora rushed off with the group.

***

Yuffie pushed the door open wide. Merlin sat at his desk with a stack of books, flipping through pages of an old volume. Cid was digging through the bottom of a cabinet, with the top two drawers still open above.

"BACK!" she shouted.

Cid jumped up and slammed his head on the drawer above. "OW! What the- This is the last time -"

"Look who's here everyone!" Yuffie said, gesturing to Sora and his friends.

"Oh. Well hey," Cid waved at the group.

Everybody greeted and introduced themselves.

Merlin looked up from one of his books. "Sora! You've arrived at last I see, yes. Does that mean you've already met with the King?"

"Yup, he told me to come here before we started."

"Excellent! Come over here, I have something for you. I think it might help you in tight spots on your journey. Now where did I put it? Hmm.." Merlin began to search through a cabinet. Inside were old texts and odd-looking items and instruments. Merlin went back to his desk and began looking underneath papers and books.

"Yes, I know it's here somewhere- now, where did I place it?" He said, searching frantically through his cluttered desk. "Ah! Yes I remember now. Sora, would you mind handing me that bag? Over there on your left."

"Wha-? Oh," Sora picked up a large bag and handed it to Merlin.

Merlin opened the bag and began shuffling through it. Roxas curiously glanced over Sora's shoulder to see what Merlin was doing.

"What's he looking for?" Roxas whispered to Sora.

Sora shrugged.

"Aha! Here we are!" Merlin took out a small blue bag tied together with a white drawstring.

"This," He said, placing bag in Sora's hand. "Is for you."

Sora took it and pulled on the drawstring and peered inside. The small pouch was filled in what looked like dust.

"Um, thanks," Sora smiled, closing the drawstring.

Merlin laughed. "Now this, is not just ordinary dust. If you grab a small pinch of it and toss it onto the ground, it will transport you somewhere else."

Roxas paused, then laughed. Sora went red. Ya, that's exactly what he needed. Magic dust in comparison to Roxas and Riku's portals. Perfect.

"Thanks again," Sora told him, slightly nudging Roxas out of the way.

Merlin smiled. "Anytime. Now, you best be off! There's more for you to do."

Sora nodded. "Okay, see you," he waved.

Roxas made another portal and the group followed inside.

_I apologize for it taking so long to post, I haven't had that much time to write now that summer is over... Hopefully this next chapter will get on faster! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
